


and stand there at the edge of my affection - traduction français

by elolrx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elolrx/pseuds/elolrx
Summary: "Tu as écrit des lettres d'amour." affirma Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	and stand there at the edge of my affection - traduction français

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and stand there at the edge of my affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187762) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Hey ! Voici ma première traduction (soyez indulgents s'il vous plait…). Tous les conseils sont les bienvenus, bonne lecture !

« John. »

« Mmm ? » John s’arrêta dans son rasage habituel. Ce n’était jamais une bonne chose que d’avoir des objets tranchants près de sa gorge quand Sherlock se tenait à la porte de la salle de bain comme ça. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as écrit des lettres d’amour. » affirma Sherlock.

« Pas depuis le lycée, » répondit John. « Mais oui. » Sherlock n’avait pas l’air d’être sur le point de gesticuler sauvagement ou d’annoncer que des assassins armés étaient là, maintenant, sur le point de grimper à l’intérieur par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, alors John repris son rasage et traça une nouvelle ligne dans la mousse. Sherlock, dans le miroir, se tenait à la porte avec un air pensif, comme s’il attendait quelque chose, en tapotant ses lèvres avec son index.

Finalement, Sherlock dit : « J’ai besoin de ton aide. »

John dirigea ses doigts vers sa mâchoire. « Pour quoi ? »

« Une lettre d’amour, évidemment. »

John posa son rasoir sur le bord du lavabo et le rinça. « Pour une affaire ? »

« Non. »

John rencontra les yeux de Sherlock dans le miroir. Sherlock avait l’air perplexe. « Ce n’est pas pour une affaire ? » Sherlock regarda John de la manière qui disait _Tu m’as parfaitement entendu la première fois ; ne soit pas idiot._ John rangea son rasoir. « Donc c’est pour toi alors. Tu… veux que je t’aide à écrire une lettre d’amour. »

Sherlock roula des yeux. « Bravo, John. »

« Si tu veux mon aide, tu ferais mieux d’être agréable, » le prévint John. Il se passa le visage sous l’eau. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu en as déjà faites, » indiqua Sherlock. « Et ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais demander à quelqu’un d’autre. »

John essuya son visage avec une serviette et essaya d’imaginer Sherlock demander à Lestrade ou, pire encore, à Mycroft, de l’aide pour écrire une lettre d’amour. « D’accord, » il admit. « C’est un peu… Eh bien, un peu lycée, non ? Une lettre d’amour. »

Sherlock se redressa, les épaules en arrière. « Si tu ne veux pas aider --»

« Non, » John répondit hâtivement. Il raccrocha la serviette. « Je vais t’aider. Juste—laisse moi un moment, d’accord ? J’aimerais m’habiller d’abord. »

\------

John était au courant que Sherlock était, de fait, un homme très attirant. Pas en apparence, peut-être—oh oui, il y avait bien les pommettes, les yeux, les cheveux noir-corbeau, bla bla bla—mais Sherlock n’était pas attirant physiquement de manière conventionnelle, si ? Ses yeux étaient trop petits pour un visage si long, son menton trop pointu, et il avait l’air d’avoir douze ans. Ce qui le rendait si magnétique c’était la manière magistrale dont il se tenait et la manière dont il te regardait, comme s’il te mettait à nu pour lire tous les secrets entre tes pores. Peut-être que les yeux ou les pommettes attiraient l’œil au premier regard, mais sa voix, son dédain charismatique, étaient ce qui attirait l’œil au second.

Mais John avait eu assez de causes perdues en Afghanistan. Sherlock lui avait dit non, lors de leur premier dîner ensemble, et John ne lui avait même pas encore parlé convenablement à ce moment. Alors John l’a gardé pour lui, ne regardait pas Sherlock trop intensément ou trop longtemps, flirtait avec les serveurs ou les caissiers, et se rassurait dans le fait que, au moins, ce n’était pas parce qu’il était trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop laid, ou avait une personnalité médiocre. Sherlock n’était simplement intéressé par _personne_. Et si John ne pouvait pas l’avoir, au moins Sherlock ne partirait pas avec quelqu’un d’autre.

On dirait qu’il avait eu tord à propos de ça, mais il n’y avait plus rien à faire pour ça maintenant.

\-----

« D’accord. » John s’assit sur la table de la cuisine avec une tartine et une tasse de thé. En face de lui Sherlock tapotait son crayon sur un bloc-notes. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout. » Tap, tap, tap. « Je n’ai aucune expérience dans le domaine. J’ai regardé des conseils sur internet, mais ils sont tous pareils. Je préfère des conseils pratiques, comme tu le sais. »

« D’accord alors. » John sirota son thé. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas écrit de lettre d’amour. Il était sûr que celles qu’il avait écrites étaient toutes stupides et depuis longtemps à la poubelle. Il se demandait s’il ferait mieux maintenant. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. C’est quelque chose de très franc, une lettre d’amour. Tu dis juste à la personne pourquoi tu l’aimes. »

Sherlock émit un gémissement frustré. « Mais comment ? Je ne peux sûrement pas faire une liste, même si ça serait la méthode la plus efficace et compréhensible, » il finit dans un marmonnement maussade.

John cacha son sourire dans sa tasse de thé ; Sherlock pouvait être étonnamment sensible à toute moquerie. « Eh bien, tu _peux_ , si tu penses que l’autre personne aimera ça. »

Sherlock s’illumina. « Donc je devrais présenter la lettre comme je pense que la personne aimera. »

« Eh bien… oui, » John répondit. Ca alors. Quelque soit cette personne, il espérait qu’elle était patiente. « Si tu penses que cette personne aimerait un poème, écrit un poème. Si tu penses qu’elle aimerait une liste numérotée, écrit une liste numérotée. »

« Je vois. » Sherlock gribouilla sur son bloc-notes. John croqua dans sa tartine et pensa que s’il voulait écrire une lettre d’amour à Sherlock, il l’écrirait probablement en binaire. Ou plutôt avec une sorte de code. Sherlock prendrait son pied à la déchiffrer.

Bien sûr, il n’écrirait jamais de lettre d’amour à Sherlock.

« Quoi d’autre ? » demanda Sherlock.

John s’assura que son bout de tartine était bien mâché avant de l’avaler. « Euh. Eh bien. Soit affectueux. Sentimental. » Evidemment. Mais il ne l’ajouta pas, parce que certaines choses n’étaient pas vraiment évidentes pour Sherlock. « Dis-lui pourquoi tu l’aimes, à quel point tu penses à elle. Le moment où tu es tombé amoureux, si tu t’en souviens. Ca peut aider si tu te dénigres, si tu dis que tu ne la mérite pas, ce genre de choses. Flatte l’autre personne. » Il vit un éclair de sourire en coin chez Sherlock et sourit dans sa tasse de nouveau. « Utilise du beau papier. Et ta meilleure écriture, évidemment. »

« C’est tout ? » Sherlock demanda, une fois qu’il avait tout écrit.

« Je ne sais pas. Comme je l’ai dit, ça fait longtemps. » John croqua de nouveau dans sa tartine, mâcha, avala. « Tu veux que je relise ta lettre ? Ce serait sûrement plus simple. »

« _Non_. » Sherlock semblait véritablement révolté par l’idée.

« Ok, ok. » Il aurait dû s’en douter ; Sherlock était une personne très privée, même s’il agissait comme si personne d’autre n’avait le droit à son intimité. « Eh bien, dis-moi si tu as plus de questions. » Il prit son assiette de miettes, l’apporta à l’évier, et essaya de ne pas chercher qui pourrait être le destinataire de cette lettre.

\----

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit en fracas—John avait arrêté de la fermer à clef, parce que ça ne servait tout simplement à rien—et Sherlock cria, « John ! »

John frotta son visage avec ses mains. Il ne vit que la chemise bleue de Sherlock au travers de la vapeur. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Les guides sur internet recommandent une salutation plus sentimentale, comme ‘Mon Chéri/Ma Chérie’ ou ‘Mon amour’, mais en gardant tes conseils en tête, je ne sais vraiment pas comment le destinataire prendrait le fait d’être appelé ‘mon amour’. » (bofbof)

John pensa que quiconque connaissait Sherlock, ou même lui avait parlé plus de deux minutes, trouverait ça un peu inquiétant. « Je serait un peu mal à l’aise effectivement. Je veux dire, est-ce que cette personne te connaît ? »

« Tu le serais ? Merveilleux. » Et Sherlock claqua la porte de nouveau.

\----

_Je ne vois pas en quoi je ne mériterais pas cette personne. Bien sûr que je la mérite. Je suis génial. SH_

John roula des yeux. _Ne m’envoie pas de messages personnels au travail_ , il tapa et envoya. Après, avec réflexion, il envoya un deuxième message : _Dis lui juste des choses gentilles_.

Putain. John était celui qui ne méritait pas ça.

\----

John se réveilla haletant, le cœur battant, cherchant sous son oreiller son pistolet qui n’était pas là. « Arrête, » claqua brusquement l’ordre de Sherlock, et John se relâcha. Sherlock était appuyé sur le bord du lit, penché au-dessus de John ; la porte de la chambre de John était ouverte, laissant passer un faible rayon de lumière.

« Mon Dieu, » John lui dit. « Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. Un jour ou l’autre je vais—»

« Comment je peux être sûr que ma lettre sera bien reçue ? »

John se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda dans la direction de Sherlock, laissant ses yeux s’ajuster. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille de d’habitude, son col de chemise de travers. Sa mâchoire était très crispée. « Combien de patchs de nicotine as-tu ? »

« Réponds à ma question, » dit sèchement Sherlock.

John s’assit correctement. « Donne-moi ton bras. » Quand Sherlock eu l’air de devenir récalcitrant, John rajouta : « Ton bras. » Sherlock tendit son bras de mauvaise foi. Sans surprise, la manche était déboutonnée, et quand John la roula, il pouvait voir les patchs brillants sur la peau : quatre. Il soupira et commença à les enlever l’un après l’autre. « Il n’y a pas de formule magique. » En voyant le regard critique de Sherlock il se corrigea, « Ou de formule scientifique. Tout ce que tu peux faire c’est être sincère. »

Sherlock était silencieux, et John jeta les patchs de nicotine en direction de la poubelle, sans vraiment se concentrer dessus. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la table de chevet. _Mon Dieu_ , il était trois heures trente du matin.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un t’as déjà écrit une lettre d’amour ? » lui demanda soudainement Sherlock.

John cligna des yeux. « Une ou deux. » Il souriait tendrement au souvenir. Les jeunes ne faisaient certainement plus ça maintenant. Ils devaient certainement s’envoyer des messages ou s’écrivaient sur leurs Facebooks respectifs, ou quelque chose comme ça. « Je ne sais pas si on pourrait les appeler des vraies lettres d’amour. Plutôt des notes d’amour. ‘Je t’aime bien, est-ce que tu m’aimes aussi’, ce genre de choses. » Il déroula la manche de Sherlock pour la remettre en place.

Sherlock regardait avec curiosité le visage de John. « Tu les aimais ? Les notes. »

« Tout le monde aime recevoir des lettres d’amour. » John se rallongea. « Tout le monde aime savoir qu’ils sont aimés. C’est flatteur. » Il remonta sa couverture. « Je retourne dormir maintenant. Ne me réveille pas sauf si c’est une affaire de vie ou de mort. »

Il ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes, il sentit Sherlock se lever de son lit, et la porte de sa chambre se ferma derrière lui.

\----

Quand John revint du cabinet le lendemain, Sherlock était enfermé dans sa chambre et jouait du violon, une mélodie déchirante que John n’avait encore jamais entendue. Il resta au pied des escaliers un moment, se reposant contre le mur, se concentrant sur la musique. C’était donc ça, alors, Sherlock amoureux ?

Il ferma les yeux et se demanda qui c’était. Il pensait qu’il connaissait tout le monde dans la vie de Sherlock, même si c’était vrai qu’il n’accompagnait pas Sherlock dans _toutes_ ses affaires. Est-ce que c’était quelque chose qu’il avait échoué de remarquer, ou Sherlock était-il extraordinairement secret ? Il y avait ce jeune sergent au Yard, Hopkins, qui avait à l’évidence le béguin pour Sherlock, mais Sherlock le regardait comme s’il était quelque chose coincé dans ses chaussures italiennes de luxe. Sherlock était-il gay de toute façon ? C’était compliqué à dire ; Sherlock ne jouait pas avec les règles. C’était probablement cette femme Irène. Il y avait quelque chose de captivant chez elle ; même John l’avait senti, son esprit brillant, tranchant, pas si différent de celui de Sherlock. Sherlock avait sa photo cachée dans un tiroir quelque part. Mais elle était retournée en Amérique, et Sherlock ne quitterait jamais Londres. N’est-ce pas ? S’il s’en allait, John irait-il avec lui ? Le pourrait-il ? Sherlock le voudrait-il ?

Le violon s’envolait dans les aigus, continuait dans une plainte frénétique, et puis le silence accompagné d’un grognement énervé. John ouvrit les yeux et se souvint qu’il fallait finir de monter les escaliers. Eh bien, qui que ce soit, c’était un putain de chanceux, et si jamais cette personne brisait le cœur de Sherlock, John l’étranglerait à mains nues.

\----

Le lendemain matin, John descendit l’escalier pour trouver une enveloppe attachée à la bouilloire. Dessus était juste marqué _John Watson_ à l’encre bleue, avec l’écriture que John reconnu être celle de Sherlock.

Il s’arrêta de respirer.

Il tint l’enveloppe dans ses mains pendant un long moment. Elle était carrée, d’un lilas pale, avec ce qui avait l’air d’être une carte à l’intérieur, rigide et épaisse. Finalement, avec des mouvements rapides et mécaniques, il remplit la bouilloire, la mis à bouillir, et s’assit à table pour ouvrir la lettre.

Elle disait, sur une belle carte de couleur crème,

_John,_

_J’écris cette lettre pour te dire que je t’aime probablement. Je ne suis pas sûr, parce que je n’ai jamais été amoureux avant, et le sentiment n’a pas l’air d’être quantifiable. Cependant, j’aime inexplicablement tes sourires, même quand ils ne sont pas pour moi ; ta confiture dans le frigo, même si je n’en mange pas ; et tes pulls, même s’ils sont extrêmement peu flatteurs. Ce sont tous des signes d’une grande affection._

_Ca a commencé quand je t’ai vu et que j’ai réalisé que tu avais tué le chauffeur de taxi. Personne n’avait fait ça pour moi avant. Ca s’est intensifié quand tu t’es fait enlever par le Lotus Noir et que j’étais désespéré de te retrouver. Je ne m’étais jamais senti comme ça avant, et ça m’est de nouveau arrivé, quand Moriarty t’as enlevé. Tu m’as dit de courir, et j’aurais dû courir ; parce que c’était la chose logique à faire. Mais quand il s’agit de toi, il semble que je ne peux pas être logique, et pire encore, ça ne me dérange pas._

_Tu as amélioré ma vie de centaines de façons depuis que tu es apparu. Tu m’as fait arrêter de faire trop de trous dans les murs et d’être trop cruel. Tu achètes du lait et des haricots. Tu aspires et fais la vaisselle. Tu me rappelles que tout le monde n’est pas totalement ennuyant et inintéressant. Tu es un public pour mon violon. Tu me dis que je suis brillant, et tu crois que je suis capable d’être un héros, même si je n’en suis à l’évidence pas un, et je me rends compte que je ne veux pas te décevoir._

_J’aimerais t’acheter de nouveaux pulls. J’aimerais te composer une sonate au violon. J’aimerais t’emmener à Paris. J’aimerais même t’embrasser. Et quand je prendrais ma retraite dans le Sussex pour garder des abeilles, j’aimerais que tu viennes avec moi._

_Très sincèrement,_

_Sherlock_

Sherlock posa une tasse pleine de thé fumant devant lui. John n’avait même pas remarqué que la bouilloire avait bipé.

« Est-ce que tu l’aimes cette lettre ? » Sherlock s’assit en face de John, comme il l’avait fait une semaine auparavant, quand il prenait des notes sur comment écrire une lettre d’amour. Il avait l’air très calme pour quelqu’un qui venait juste de confesser ses sentiments sur du papier à lettre de qualité, même si ses doigts étaient agités.

John déglutit et posa la lettre. « Tout le monde aime les lettres d’amour. »

« Oui, mais. » Sherlock pris rapidement une gorgée de son thé, se brulant très certainement au passage. « Que penses-tu de celle-là ? »

« Je l’aime bien, » dit John. « Je l’aime vraiment bien. » Et puis, « Viens là _toi_ —toi—Je n’arrive pas à y croire--» Il tira Sherlock au-dessus de la table pour l’embrasser, et finalement ils se décalèrent sur le côté afin d’éviter de contrarier une chaise ou une tasse de thé. Sherlock embrassait maladroitement, et n’avait manifestement aucune idée de quoi faire avec ses mains, mais John continua de l’embrasser et de l’embrasser, une main accrochée à sa chemise et l’autre rapprochant la tête de Sherlock vers la sienne. Quand il s’arrêta finalement, il dit « Mais pourquoi n’as-tu pas _dit_ _quelque chose_? »

« Je l’ai fait. » répondit Sherlock, abasourdi et déconcerté, avec ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d’habitude ; ça lui allait bien. « Je t’ai écrit une lettre. »

« C’était pas—» John pressa son front contre la clavicule de Sherlock et se battit pour empêcher un gloussement hystérique. « Normalement les gens ne demandent pas à l’objet de leur affection des conseils pour leur propre lettre d’amour. »

« Eh bien, il n’y avait personne d’autre à qui demander. » Sherlock, au moins, avait l’air de savoir comment faire un câlin ; ses bras étaient enroulés confortablement autour des épaules de John. « Et pourquoi pas ? Forcément, l’objet de l’affection est le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu’il aime. »

« Mon Dieu, » dit John. « Je pensais que tu écrivais cette lettre pour quelqu’un d’autre. »

Sherlock avait l’air sincèrement curieux. « Mais qui d’autre y aurait-il ? »

John ne put pas s’empêcher de rire cette fois, et après un moment, Sherlock le rejoint.


End file.
